hackINFECTION
by applestarx3
Summary: Chapter 2 is now out!  It's kind of long and boring, only because well. . . I dunno.  Anyways, Sorry for the wait.
1. Chapter 1

.hack/

Chapter one.

**Introductions**

The light taping sound of fingers strumming around the keys of a key board sounded in the small apartment bedroom where a girl sat typing away at her desktop. Every now and again she would turn her head and look over at the HMD placed neatly next to the monitor and then down at the small box with the letters spelling out 'The World' on it. After looking at it for a moment, she would turn back to the monitor and let out a small sigh. Then she would continue typing away at the keyboard, spelling out words onto the monitor.

Not that much longer passed before the female and paused and stared at the controller for longer than she had been doing before. Then she reached over and picked up the case that held the disc for the game. "I wonder why Yasuhiko wanted me to log on today…" She mumbled to herself, finally breaking the silence that had plagued the room one the typing had stopped. With another sigh the female pushed her dark, chocolate-colored, hair behind her ear and then opened the case.

Inside was the disc, reading 'The World' in large letters. She gave a small smile then put the disc into the console and pulled her HMD on. "Homework can wait for later. I'll see what Mr. Famous wants." She voiced to herself then logged on.

Δ Mac Anu.

Bright yellow rings swirled their way around the slender frame of a brunette haired twinblade as she appeared into 'The World'. Upper torso wore a tight fitting cloth top that exposed her stomach, a light pink in color, with a brown belt hung from her shoulder and stretched down and around her left side with a golden buckle. To match the shirt, a pair of small pink shorts hugged her legs decorated by two more belts. Hands were clothed in pink colored fingerless gloves with gold designs and feet were covered by a pair of loosely fitting brown boots with golden buckles. Somewhat tanned skin was painted with green colored wave markings, pale face holding bright silver eyes.

The female twinblade stretched her arms up over her shoulders and let out a happy sigh. "Nya, it feels like it's been forever since I logged on last." She sighed to herself, and then turned her head at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey, took you long enough to log on, OrangePeel. We've been waiting for you." Teased the voice of a very familiar Blademaster. The blue faced Orca gave a kind smile then waved for her to come closer to the chaos gate. With a nod the twinblade followed the order and walked over to her long time gaming buddy, then looked off to the side and noticed a new face.

"Who's this?" She questioned, pointing down at the twinblade dressed in green. Orca smiled.

"This is Kite. He's the reason I wanted you to log on today. Wanna help me teach him how to play to get him started?" He questioned with a happy grin then OrangePeel rolled her eyes with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Sure. I'd be glad to." She answered, turning to Kite. "Hey, I'm OrangePeel, just call me Orange. Welcome to 'The World'."


	2. Chapter 2

.hack/

Chapter 2

**The Girl In White**

"Ah hah! Kite you're really getting the hang of this!" Congratulated Orange as she used a health drink on him when the last goblin fell dead. All the portals on the field were now open and Orca and Orange decided to let Kite snag all of the treasure that they found.

"Yeah Kite, good job." Agreed Orca. "Are you ready to head down into the dungeon now, like I said the monsters get stronger." He teased and Kite rolled his eyes at the two. The whole time, in each of the four battles, he was just getting teased by Orange, and told what to do by Orca. But then again he realized that once he got the hang of it, like they were saying he did now, they would probably shut up a little and just treat this like playing a game instead of instructing some type of noob camp.

"Okay, yeah, let's go." He answered the two of his friends and Orca nodded and lead the way to the dungeon entrance where they descended to the first floor.

The large stone dungeon walls encased the three on the first floor and Orange stretched her arms over her head. "Now we can start exploring the dungeon!" Announced Orca and Orange nodded her head, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"But remember Kite, when in the dungeon you can't gate out to town. You have to go back to the field to do that. To do that you can exit the dungeon by using a sprite ocarina or run to the surface by going back up through the levels of the dungeon. So if you decide to come to a dungeon and find you're not prepared you'd better be ready to die." Orange teased him while sticking her tongue out and Kite rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay." He answered with a smile then looked ahead at the exit that would lead them into another room of the dungeon, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Now you're talking!" Cheered Orange. Orca rolled his eyes at the two, and then the three of them walked forward into the next room.

A loud echo sounded after the three of them entered the next room and Orca gasped, stopping in his tracks. Orange and Kite stopped too and Kite looked ahead of them. A girl, dressed in white floated quickly down the hall they were facing with a large creature holding a red wand chasing her.

"What the…! Did you just see that?" Exclaimed Orca while Orange stood dumbfounded. She had seen posts on the forums talking about a creature chasing a girl with a red wand but she never in her life believed that she would ever see it, let alone see it in a level one area.

"Yeah. Was that thing chasing her?" Questioned Kite.

"Yeah, but… something like that on this level?" Orca questioned himself and Orange shook her head, trying to get the rumors that plagued her mind to go away. Kite, on the other hand, started walking in the direction of where the creature was chasing the girl.

"How about we follow it." He said, changing from a walk to a sprint. Orca and Orange looked over at each other then shrugged their shoulders and followed after the little green twinblade.

They entered the room behind Kite to see nothing in the room. It was just a dead end in the dungeon and Kite had stopped in his tracks. "There's nothing here… That girl…" He mumbled, staring at the treasure chest in front of him. Orange sighed in somewhat of a relief then walked up next to Kite.

"Oh well… let's go." Announced Orca, seeming somewhat relieved as well. Kite looked over at the two and nodded, leaving the room and following the two down to the next floor of the dungeon after grabbing the treasure in the box.

As soon as they entered the room on the next floor gates slammed down in front of all the exits of the room and Kite looked around. "Better watch out, we're trapped in here!" Said Orca with a chuckle. "In the dungeon, there are rooms with traps everywhere. The only way of getting out of a trap like this is by activating all the magic portals in the room." Kite nodded in understanding and then Orange pointed ahead at the large spinning gold portal.

"Alright! Let's head to that magic portal!" Announced Orange and then pushed Kite ahead. "Go green boy, go!" She cheered, pushing him close enough to where the portal opened and Orca laughed at the two of them.

It didn't take long for the three small monster's to be killed seeing as Orange and Orca took care of them and Kite only hit them a few times. It didn't matter much though, the experience wasn't split so with Kite doing nothing they could easily level him. And speaking of leveling him, they did.

"Hurrah! Kite leveled up!" Cheered Orange and then started running ahead. "To the next floor!"

"Hey! Wait up!" Yelled Kite and Orca laughed.

"Someone's in a hurry." He chuckled and chased after her, Kite close behind.

Not long after running through two rooms in the third floor on the dungeon did the three of them get back out to the first room on the floor. It wasn't that they couldn't tell where the gott statue was, they just decided it would be good for Kite if they opened every portal so Kite could get more experience.

"Looks like this last room has the gott statue in it." Orange told Kite and he nodded.

The three of them went into the room and Kite looked at the statue. "Here's the statue." Announced Orca. "There's only one of 'em at the dungeon's deepest level, and you can get rare items from it."

"Oh crap!" Orange announced. "My dad's home! I've gotta go guys, Sorry."

"Don't worry Orange. We've had enough adventure for today anyways. Let's grab the treasure and get back to town now, shall we?" Said Orca and Orange nodded.

"Kay. I'll see you guys later. Email me Orca!" Said Orange, then used a sprite Ocarina and left the dungeon.

Orca chuckled when Orange left and Kite looked over at him. "If we had a sprite Ocarina like she did we could warp out of here, but we don't have one. So we gotta go back the way we just came."

"Okay, lead the way Orca." Answered Kite and the two of them left the room with the gott statue and started for the exit of the dungeon only to stop where they were.

The screen went fuzzy until the point where it was just a bright white. Once the surroundings were visible again, Orca and Kite found themselves in a while other area from where they were before and in that area the girl they saw being chased by the monster with the red wand appeared before them.

"Or… was the rumor true?" Questioned Orca as he walked over to the girl draped in white.

"Take this?" She commanded. A large book appeared before her and Orca. "Please take this. There's no time! Please!"

"What's this?" Questioned Orca, taking the book from her and examining the strange item that was given to him by the girl.

"A great force… The power it holds can bring fourth either salvation or destruction at the whim of the user."

"You're…" Orca began to say, but was then cut off as the screen began to get fuzzy again.

"It's coming!" Exclaimed the girl, backing away from Orca and Kite. She disappeared and Orca backed up next to Kite with a concerned look plastered on his face. The blademaster and the twinblade turned around to see something new appear in the strange room, that something being the creature with the red wand.

"Run Kite! It'll kill you!" Yelled Orca, then charged ahead of Kite and began slashing away at the new beast. Only each and every hit he landed turned up as a miss, and he came to figure out that the thing had infinite hit points.

"What the hell… What is this?" questioned Orca as he continued to attack the monster and block the blows that were directed toward him. "There's something wrong… Nothing works!" Then the monster with the wand backed away from Orca and hit him with his wand, causing something to happen. The wand appeared behind Orca and his player character was forced into the air.

Kite watched with a confused, yet horrified, expression as he watched the monster destroy his friend. He couldn't understand why Orca had gotten so upset when this monster had shown up.

Orca's player character fell to the ground and Kite took a step forward. "No… I… It… It wasn't supposed to be this way. I'm… sorry… Get out of here!" He yelled to kite as his player character disappeared and the book that was given to him by the girl dressed in white was dropped.

Kite couldn't understand why this was happened, or what it meant. But he was snapped from his thoughts pretty quickly once he noticed that the monster with the wand now had its attention on him. Only just as the monster was about to do the same thing it did to Orca on him, the screen again went fuzzy and the creature's attention wasn't on him anymore, but on the thing that fell from the sky and slammed into the ground in front of Kite. And just like that, Kite was warped out of the area.


End file.
